McGonagall and the Vet
by Avora SaDiablo
Summary: Inspired during a revamp, McGonagall gets drunk with Trelawney, and now must escape the vet before surgery is performed. One shot, no slash


**This story was written after Revamping one of my other fic's involving McGonagall as a cat. I thought it would be a rather amusing idea. This is waiting to be Beta read, but I couldn't wait to post it. Enjoy.**

**McGonagall and the Vet.**

"Ss-sybill dear – hic – I th-h-thing-think werve had – hic – enourough," Professor McGonagall swayed as she tried to stand. The celebrations were in full swing, Voldemort was dead, and they were in a small Muggle pub in London celebrating.

"One more!" Sybill announced, holding a glass up, her arm swaying so much most of it was sloshed out. "Too-oo-oo… To Harry-hic, he-ee dididit!"

"Sorry Ladies, I'm cutting you off." The bar tender announced, taking away the bottles he had been asked to leave on the counter.

"Leathve it-" Tralawny slured. "This Mug-ug-uggle stuffsh weak. You sthud try tha magic stuffshs,"

"Yes, my cousin Patty the leprechaun makes a mean drink out of unicorn blood. Come on you two, time to go home," he motioned for the bouncer to take them outside.

"Doshn't you joke ab-b-b-bout shtuffshs like that!" Sybill slurred, pitifully trying to fight to get back to the bar. Another bouncer led McGonagall out. "Shtupid M-m-mmmugglesh…"

The two witches weaved along the side walk. "Here kiddysh," Sybill slurred as they passed a stray cat. "I wansh sa cat!" she announced. "Can youse bring-nit 'ere?"

McGonagall giggled, and transformed into a cat – a very drunk cat, and swayed over to the stray, who took off down an alley. McGonagall followed and Sybill howled with laughter.

"'Scuse me miss, please come with me," a Police officer pulled Sybill aside. "How many drinks have you had this evening?"

McGonagall followed the cat, but running after it made her nauseous, and her head pounded till she finally stopped, curled up, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ellch, I think it's dead…"<p>

McGonagall ignored the stick poking her.

"Brian! What have I told you about – Oh my. We better get her to a vet,"

McGonagall could feel herself moving, but felt so hung over, even opening her eyes to the light of day hurt. She wasn't concerned though, the Muggle would take her home with them, give her a bowl of warm milk, and then she would quietly slip away unnoticed like she had all her life.

Or so she thought.

It wasn't until she felt the cold under her that she realised something was very wrong. Strong hands were holding her down. She was about to wonder what was going on when – *Yeow!* she hissed as something cold was inserted somewhere things shouldn't be.

"She's a feisty one… lets see… yep, her temperature is a little high. I'll just get you to take some blood, and see what's causing that vomiting."

McGonagall was picked up, and held so that her feet were on the table, and she tried to stand, but the world started spinning, and she collapsed on to her stomach when he let go. Somewhere behind her there was a buzzing, and as she wondered what was going on now, she felt her back leg vibrating. She turned and looked, and was horrified to see some woman _shaving_ a patch of her fur. She tried to lunge and escape, but the people around her had a firm hold on her, and she wailed in protest.

"There there, we'll get you all fixed up and find you a forever home. No more digging through rubbish or fighting with other cats,"

_A forever what?_ *hsssh!* she hissed as this time something stabbed her in the patch they just shaved. She struggled and nearly got free, but someone latched on to the scruff of her neck, and she was helpless.

"I think we're going to have to sedate her, she's getting very distressed,"

_Seda- wha? No!_ But it was too late, she already felt giddy and surprisingly light… like she was floating….

By the time she came around, she woke up in a very small room. It took a few more minutes for her head to clear and to make sense of where she was. A cage. She looked at her paw and saw bright blue something wrapped around it with a tube coming out, connected to a bag hanging outside her cage.

"Hey there," A woman was looking in at her from behind the bars. "Why did you drink alcohol? You should know better. Anyway, we will find your owners soon enough. You just get some rest." She put a towel across the opening, blocking her view of everything leaving her in a dark cage alone.

She slowly found her feet, and tried to analyse the situation as best she could. She was captive of some evil Muggles, and they locked her in a cage too small to change form in, which meant she couldn't apparate out of it. She tried to remember what had happened the night before, but all she could remember was it had involved a lot of drinks.

In the cage next to her, she could hear kittens pleading for their mother – who would take kittens away from their mother; didn't they know they would die without her? It was clear that she had to rescue them too, if she could figure out how to rescue herself. They would have to take her out sooner or later, so she curled up and waited.

The woman came back, this time with food and water. "Shall we try and eat hmm?" she put the food directly under her nose, and McGonagall stared at it. It smelt terrible. No doubt it was poisoned, so she turned her back on it. "that's not a good sign," the woman muttered, moving the food so it was in front of her again. "It's very good,"

_Why don't you eat it then._

The woman sighed, removing the tube and the bandage, then closed the door. "We'll see you in the morning, try and eat something." The morning? How long had she been here for? Next cage she could still hear the kittens crying. The stupid woman probably thought they would eat the same horrid stuff they gave her. Stupid Muggle. She curled up, positioning herself so that she would see anyone coming and waited.

The next morning she couldn't believe the ruckus that was going on. There was banging and clashing, barking and yapping and yeowling. How anyone was supposed to sleep was beyond her.

"Okay, now, this one?" she heard someone saying.

"She's a stray, but she is a beautiful cat, I'm sure she would find a home with no problems. She may need to be fostered for a few weeks to get socialised, but I'm sure she would make a family very happy."

"Is she de-sexed?"

"We don't believe so, no stamp or scar,"

"Ok, schedule her in to be spade this afternoon,"

_De-sexed? Spade? _These people were monsters, she had to get out of here, she didn't want to begin imagining what would be involved in either procedure and from the sound of it she really didn't want to find out.

"I'll get her washed now then,"

The door lock clicked back, now was her chance. She sprang out of the cage, but was caught around the middle mid leap. Someone laughed. "Seems as though she can't wait to get out of here. Don't worry, we will have you in a home in no time," the man patted her head as the woman held her in a most uncomfortable fashion. She was carried out of the room, down a hall and down another one, before finally coming to rest in a sink.

McGonagall tried to ignore the humiliation, being soaked and lathered, all the while taking in her surroundings. The door opened, now was her chance. Without warning, completely soaped up, the woman washing her had no hope of keeping a grip on her as she streaked out the door, racing up the hall. As soon as she was sure they were out of sight, she slipped into a cleaning room which had been left open, changed form and apparted out of that hell hole without a moment to spare.

Back at Hogwarts, she sat on her bed, not wanting to leave the room. Her clothes were soaked and so was she. She was never going back to London – never, nor would she ever share a drink with Sybill again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please tell me what you thought of it.<strong>


End file.
